Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wrath of the Storm
by HellStormGenerations
Summary: The world of Evangelion was depressing, a place of only fighting and death. The Angel, Lilith wishes to change that... Bringing a young boy to replace Shinji, the world of the EVA's changes forever. And thus, a boy with a twice as horrible past, and his own mental problems to boot becomes the new pilot of EVA unit-01


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wrath of the Storm

**A/N: Thus I write about one of the most depressing animes ever. Like really. The characters all have mental problems, but rather than try to get rid of them they clutch to those problems like their life lines. It's frustrating so I'll replace, wimpy Shinji with a different character, with completely different mental problems.  
See Shinji is afraid of anyone hurting himself.  
My character is the exact opposite, most importantly, he doesn't have any super natural powers. But, he's still afraid of himself hurting others… you know when you see. I also find this kind of ironic because Alex's normal personality is based of mine, and my name is Adam.  
I got the one Japanese word from google translate.  
Bold italics are a voice speaking Alex, normal italics are thoughts.  
I don't own Evangelion.**

-NGE: WotS-

Alex Arashi, entered his flat at about 4:30, He then threw his bag in the corner, took of his shoes and walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. If one were to come into his house you couldn't tell that it was the house of a Fifteen year old boy, who lived alone. It was almost completely empty, most likely from the fact that he had barely enough money to feed himself. The only thing that was in his living room was a computer desk, with a new modern PC. Most would think that he plays games on it or something… However that computer was used to do only two things, Work and watch anime. Alex was a loner, mostly because most people didn't want to associate with someone like him, so he found contempt in working hard, and Anime. But still, he thought that his life was boring, passing day by day, being stuck in a rut. He wished that something new would happen.  
_**"Do really wish for something to happen?"**_a voice echoed in his head. He sat straight up.  
"_I know I have a minor case of schizophrenia but I've never heard voices before." _He thought, blinking and looking around the room.  
_**"I am not a creation of your mind." **_The voice said. _**"I am what you would call, an Angel."  
**_"Wait, are we talkin, straight up Angel from heaven?!" he asked out loud, but received no answer for several seconds.  
_**"You must speak in your mind to speak to me."**_The voice stated. Alex blinked.  
"_Speak… in… my mind… Ok I am going insane." _He thought. _"Best go with it. Alright, first, are you an Angel from heaven?"  
__**"No." **_ The voice seemed to be getting impatient. Alex scratched the back of his head.  
_"Then… What other kind of Angel are you?" _he asked.  
_**"You know the answer to that question already."**_ This voice was confusing him a lot. _**"Observe the device in the room next to yours and you will understand." **_Alex stood up and walked out into the living room, guessing this "voice" was talking about his computer he found the screen was frozen on something he recognized instantly. It was the angel Sachiel, from Evangelion, the anime he finished watching the other day.  
"_Wait… What?" _He was in utter shock. _"You're… an Angel? Like world ending Angel?"  
__**"Not quite. My name is Lilith."  
**__"Lilith? You mean the Angel that "created humanity" with Adam?"  
__**"Yes."  
**__"OK. I am definitely going insa-" he_ was cut off by the Angel.  
**"**_**You are not insane. I have decided that I need a more appropriate partner. But I couldn't find one in the "Dimension" I inhabit, so I looked through yours and found that you are the most suited candidate. So when you next lose consciousness, you will be brought to me."  
**__"Why me? What do I have to offer?" _He was confused.  
_**"The first condition I had was that this person had to have a terrible past."  
**__"Yea…That fits me perfectly…"  
__**"The second was that they hid behind an emotional "mask"."  
**__"…"  
__**"The last was of my choosing. So I decided that I would choose you."  
**__"Why?"  
__**"Why? Such a simple question, yet so hard to answer…. I suppose I chose you because of your heart."  
**__"H- Huh?"  
__**"You hide it underneath the coldness, and the outward dislike to others, but your very lonely… are you not?"  
**__"…"_ again he didn't respond. He had no idea how this voice knew everything about him.  
_**"So, I will take your loneliness away. Now, I must set up our world for your arrival."**_  
_"Hello?" _he shook his head. "I must really be going crazy." And so he proceeded to go about his usual evening, after finishing his homework, he would make dinner then relax, and go to bed at about nine.  
_"I wonder if that voice wasn't just my imagination…."_ He slowly drifted off, falling into a peaceful slumber.

NGE: WotS

When Alex opened his eyes he found that he had a strange lime green phone in his hand, and he was standing upright, not laying in his bed. He looked around and found himself to be in a city, it looked a lot different to Vancouver though. When he looked to the left, his eyes found another's, a pair of red orbs gazing at him. He blinked, and the girl with the crimson eyes was gone. He blinked again.  
"Whoa, isn't this the opening scene of the first episode of Evangelion… and that means-" he was cut off by the earth trembling and a giant foot landing 30 meters to his right. He blinked.  
"What the hell is this!?" he yelled, taking a step away from the black giant. "Isn't that Sachiel?" He was shocked.  
_"That voice wasn't lying?"_ he thought. He considered that this was all a dream when the sound of screeching tires came from around the corner. A sleek blue car screeched to a halt next to him and the door was flung open.  
"Kurumaninoru! (Get in the car!)" Was shouted from the car. He blinked, for the hundredth time today. Japanese?  
"Ummmm…" he said. He decided to switch to Japanese. (All Japanese will be in English now.)  
"Alright…" He slid into the car. The driver was none other than the NERV Captain Katsuragi Misato, the guardian and caretaker of Ikari Shinji, the main character of Evangelion. He blinked, again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
"You're….Kasturagi-san, right?" he knew Japanese manners and although he thought this was a dream, his Japanese heritage pushed it through his mouth.  
"Yeah, that's me…but just call me Misato. Did you like the picture I sent you?" she smirked at him. She yanked the wheel to the right. He looked at her, then at the bag he had.  
"Uh, I didn't look at it." He said, which wasn't a lie. He didn't remember this part very well.  
"Oh, am I to old and wrinkly for you?" she asked as she jerked the steering wheel to the left and raced around the corner.  
"Wait…" he whispered to himself. If Misato was picking him up at a green telephone… and the angel Sachiel was attacking then…  
"You're taking me to drive an EVA right?" he asked, Misato looked over at him with a look of shock and relief.  
"You know what I'm taking you to NERV for?" she responded. He mentally slapped himself. That was stupid, he wasn't supposed to know that. Quickly, he came up with a viable excuse.  
"NERV, has been trying to make giant mech bots for a while know haven't they…? I think their called EVA's, so I assumed you wanted me to do something to do with them." He was sweating.  
"Uh-huh." He sighed, she seemed to accept that excuse. As she turned the corner, he peered out the window at the angel. The VTOL's where flying away from it.  
"UMMMM…. Why are they flying away from the Angel?" he asked. Misato slammed on the brakes, quickly she pulled a pair binoculars from the glove box and looked out the window.  
"GET DOWN!" she ordered as she pushed him to the floor. The angel was engulfed in a brilliant white light. It let out an angered roar as the light began to dim.  
**"Your puny weapons are pathetic humans!"** echoed in his ears. He could understand them?! His thoughts where cut off by the shockwave hitting the car, sending it flipping end over end. When the car finally stopped flipping, Alex let out a huff of air. He rubbed his head.  
"Ouch." He intoned crawling out of the car. It had been flipped completely over and was now laying on its roof. As Misato asked him to flip the car over his mind went to what should be happening at NERV headquarters… Something like, the guys who were commanding the VTOLs would be shocked… Ikari Gendo would suggest the EVA… He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was back in the broken down car with batteries at his feet, until an NERV handbook was stuck in front of his nose.  
"Here" Misato said, still looking at the road. "Read it." He took the book from her. Although he could guess what was in the book he still was curious. As they entered he continued to read through it as they proceeded to enter headquarters. Misato's voice broke the silence.  
"So you're Arashi Gendo's son, right?" he looked at her. The hell? Wasn't it Ikari?  
"And you're mother was Arielle Bantwick, a Canadian." He nodded, that was his real mother's name. Didn't the voice say something about "preparing this world" or something? He deduced that Arashi Gendo was probably also still a douche. Using his knowledge about what Shinji's father did with Shinji, he spoke.  
"Yea, although I don't really speak to him… ever." He stated. Misato nodded.  
"Well my father wasn't very good at parenting either." They began to have small talk as they wondered the halls, when he remembered something… Didn't Misato get lost at this point? As they turned the corner he observed a Blond women in a lab coat... Akagi Ritsuko, he believed. She sweat dropped.  
"Gez, Misato." She started "You'd think you wouldn't get lost because you WORK here." Misato scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
"Yea, well." The scientist turned to Alex.  
"And you must be Alex." She said.  
"Yo." He responded, looking up from the NERV handbook, he grinned.  
"And your Dr. Akagi right, nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and shook her hand.  
"Well, you're different then what Gendo told us you'd be like." She said, as she turned to walk. "Follow me." He nodded, the excuses where coming to him easier.  
"We haven't spoken in years, don't think he'd know me very well." They took a right at a sign where Misato had taken a left.  
"Understandable." She started as she swiped her card key through the slot. "Do you know what we brought you here for?" she asked.  
"To pilot an Evangelion right?" he stated as she swiped her card through the second slot the door slid open, and they walked out onto the platform.  
"I'm surprised you know." She stopped in front of the Purple EVA, its empty eyes staring at them. "But yes, we brought you here to pilot this. This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the synthetic human Evangelion, Unit-01. Built in secrecy, it is mankind's trump card" As she finished a voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Hello, Alex." The calm sleek voice of Ikari Gendo pierced him through the speakers.  
"Hello…. Father" he struggled to get the word he had spat on all those years ago.  
"I need to pilot this unit one and destroy the Angel, can you do that?" he asked, Alex reigned in his excitement. He had almost shouted YES at the top off his lungs. But, he should go with the flow.  
"Why the hell should I do anything for you?!" he shouted, staring at the window that his 'Father' stood behind.  
"Because if you don't the world will be destroyed." He answered. Alex shrugged. Then after a few moments of silence, burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him shocked.  
"Why would I drive something that ate my mother?" he said "Huh?" Gendo was surprised. It seems his son does remember. As he was about to respond Alex continued. "But why not, piloting a giant mech bot sounds cool. I'll do it."

NGE: WotS

Alex climbed into the entry plug, where he saw the strange seat that was in every EVA. After getting properly seated, Misato's voice sound over the speakers.  
"Insert the Entry plug." He felt a slight movement as the plug sank into place. The plug filled with an orange liquid that he knew he could breathe, but he reflexively held his breath. Misato's voice played over the speakers again.  
"You don't need to hold your breath, LCL is breathable." After several seconds he gasped for air and found that it didn't feel like liquid at all. It was strange.  
"Alright, begin the neural connection." Alex felt a jolt at the base of his neck as the plug seemed to change color multiple times, until he could see out the eyes of the giant cyborg. He breathed deeply, as he always did before going into battle, as the EVA was moved onto the launch platform. He heard a voice come over the speakers.  
"Um, Alex, can you think in Japanese… the EVA isn't registering you're thoughts. He blinked.  
"Sorry, but I can barely speak Japanese, let alone read or think it." He said. Misato sighed.  
"Enter the voice command 'Set language: English'" He intoned the told words as the mech jostled into place on the landing platform.  
"Alright, Kid." Misato said. "You ready?" He took a deep breath, then spoke.  
"Let's go!" the Eva's Ejection platform took off.

NGE: WotS

The giant metal door slid open and Alex peered into the 'eyes' of the angel.  
"Alright, let's begin with walking." Misato ordered. It was a strange feeling, it felt as if he was the mech, although he was sure, that's what it was supposed to too. So he took a step, and then another. After he took several, he paused for a moment.  
"Wait, Weapons, what weapons do I have." He asked. Misato clicked her tongue.  
"Just your fists and the prog. Knife in your left shoulder." He sighed.  
"Alright, here… I… GO!" Alex assumed that driving an EVA required you to "become one" with the giant cyborg.  
"Become one" he chanted over and over. And he felt it. As if it arms were his arms, and its legs were his legs. He heard clamoring over the com channel.  
"S-sir, His sync-ratio reached ei…eight-six percent!" he smiled inwardly. Somehow his first EVA rides sync-ratio was better the Asuka, "the genius's" average. He heard a voice boom.  
**"You, aren't you-"** It was the Angel. He ignored the voice and proceeded to go into his "battle" mode. As the mech he ducked and bounded to the left, circling around towards Sachiel. As he reached about 100 meters away, he threw his fist towards the black giant, however an invisible wall stopped it, but he proceeded to jab with a left, then he ducked around one of his enemies swings and finally get a good punch through. He continued striking twice with his right, connecting with a left hook and then following that up with an uppercut. Usually that took out the guys who jumped him in the dark alley ways, but this wasn't one of those guys, so as the giant reached a meter above his original height, he forced the EVA to jump and knee it in its grey face. It landed on its feet and stumbled back. He could faintly hear people gasping through the com.  
**"You… You damn beast." **It roared and rushed at the purple EVA, Alex brought his left shoulder around and swung in a confident left hook. The Angel let out a roaring laugh and then caught his fore arm. The angel lifted the cyborg of the ground and squeezed. Alex let out a scream of pain. It felt as if something was crushing his arm. Misato's screams were ignored as one thought clicked into his mind.  
_It's not a Dream.  
_Something inside Alex snapped at that moment.  
In the headquarters, the various soldiers were shocked. His sync-ratio jumped straight to 100%.  
Alex let out a scream filled with pain and anger, throwing his right hand up to his shoulder pylon, the Progressive knife popped out, he grasped it and pulled. He raised the knife and _cut his left arm off._ Completely ignoring the pain he pushed the knife into the Angels chest and ripped it all the way to his left shoulder, making it arm go limp.  
**"N-no! But I was winning!"** the Angel said, its voice shaking with fear, as Alex advanced and began to tear it to shreds. **"I don't want to die" **wasn't heard over Alex's hatred filled screams.  
"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" echoed throughout the command centre, over and over. Misato was shocked.  
"Alex! It over you can stop!" She looked to one of the people sitting in the chair. "Eject his entry plug!" she roared.  
"It's not accepting the code!" And they all watched for half an hour as Alex tore the Angel to shreds, angel blood splattered all over the EVA.  
Watching this Gendo's smirk never left his face.


End file.
